Angel of Darkness, Angel of Light
by Crys Skywalker
Summary: UPDATED - Ch4 Otto is having a top of the line bad day, and to make things worse Venom decides that he’s the next victim on the list. Can Spidey help him over this new trauma? Or will Otto submit to the darkness that resides in his dreams?
1. Chapter 1

****

Author's Note: Now I realize that there are a bunch of my fanfics that are wrestling related, but I do love a lot of other fandoms too. This story was a wild dream and fling in my head… This is more a friendship fic rather than an evil slash fic. Also to make a note… I love Otto to death, so don't accuse me of hating him in this fic. PS – DON'T READ if you cannot handle rape or suicide… And Otto is going to be OOC, since this is the first Spidey fic I have ever written.  
**Summary:** Otto is having a top of the line bad day, and to make things worse Venom decides that he's the next victim on the list. Can Spidey help him over this new trauma? Or will Otto submit to the darkness that resides in his dreams? R for N/C, implied rape situations and suicide attempts….  
**Rating:** R  
**Pairings:** Doc Ock/Spidey (friendship), Doc Ock/Venom (Non Consensual)…  
**Disclaimer:** I don't own anything Marvel…. But I might slip myself in this story.

****

Angel of Darkness, Angel of Light

By Crys Skywalker

"What total morons! I give them a simple plan and they can't even follow that! Now I remember why I never rely on anyone… Pathetic!" Otto mumbled under his breath as he left a bank heist that went haywire. He opted to help one criminal for money to get the parts that he had acquired. And for Otto the goons that he worked with were as incompetent as some of the Sinister Six. Of course that was his opinion of the matter.

He decided to take the dark alleyways, knowing either Spiderman or the cops would find him otherwise. Slowly every once and a while he turned to look over his shoulder. He tentacles lay hidden under his trench coat so he could slink through the darkness. Quietly he climbed to the rooftop to stare out at the New York lights.

He was miserable that was easiest way to put it. Spiderman in any way he could foiled what little plan Otto had and Otto was getting tired at the fact that any small time thievery he did always got screwed up. Tonight wasn't any better. Frustrated he flopped on to a crate and stared out at oblivion.

"Is this what it has come to… Pointless? It's enough that I was brought back to life, but to have disappointment after disappointment?" He sighed miserably. He was a genius true, but he hadn't worked alone in a while. The Sinister Six kept a very watchful eye on him so that could bail him out when need be. Otto didn't like that just as much being called Doc Ock. And boy did he hate being called that. It was as bad as being called freak. "Have I finally come to the point that my father was right? Am I a weakling like he would beat into me?"

Slowly the thought of the abuse of what his father did surfaced up old pains… In which surfaced his anger. Through the dark shades he wore tears of hate, anger, and pain began to well up. This made even more angry.

"NO! I'm not going to let simple-minded emotion get the best of me! That's it… I going to get this all straighten out and back to the way things used to be!" He stood yelling out his frustrations. The crate he sat on splintered against the wall as his tentacle threw it. Quickly he climbed down the building using his tentacles rather than the more human approach that he used to get up there. However he didn't know about the presence waiting for him in that alleyway… The presence that was going to change his life forever.

Venom crouched quietly waiting for the Octopus to climb back down. He couldn't stand him as much as he could stand Spiderman or the Sinister Six, but Otto brought dangerous thoughts that he wanted to embellish in. He like controlling his victims in anyway possible, sometimes including sexually assaulting them. Otto brought those feelings forth. Venom understood that Otto was only strong when he was in complete control of what was going on, for Venom had been watching him in the distance for a while.

Deep in the symbiotes' mind, he knew that all he wanted to taste was the fear that Otto never let out. He wanted to finally hear the crying that Otto never voiced or admitting doing. Venom craved to break him just as he done to others in the past. Slowly he stalked behind Otto. Otto, having no realization of what was going on was grabbed behind and thrown to the ground.

Tentacles wildly slashed at the unknown attacker. Missing at every lunge, Otto began to panic a bit. Trying to calm his nerves, he tried to direct a more precise attack rather than sporadic. Venom glued his arms to the wall, leaving him facing the wall and only his own flesh parts to defend himself.

"Who are you? What do you want?" Otto tried to sound normal, but the tremble in his voice gave away the fear that he felt. The symbiote hissed as Otto flesh arms were pinned above his head.

"I a-a-am y-y-y-your w-w-worse n-n-nightmare!" Venom hissed. Otto suddenly recognized the voice. Trembling in fear, he didn't know what to think.

"Are you going to kill me?" A slight whimper escaped Otto's mouth. He cursed at himself for the weakness that he showed.

"N-n-no… I o-o-only want to h-h-h-humiliate y-y-you. Y-y-y-you s-s-s-smell s-s-so s-s-sweet…" Venom hissed, punctuating what he meant by grinding into Otto's backside. The hard flesh that Otto felt terrified him.

"Spiderman is out and around here you know…" That was the only thing he could think of to spare himself from what was about to happen. Venom laughed at Otto's attempt. Slowly and deliberately he slid his hand to the front of Otto pants. In fear, Otto began to quietly sob.

"Don't be s-s-so quiet. I want to hear y-y-you s-s-scream." Venom taunted. Venom tore his pants and boxers off of him. Otto screamed in pain.

Spiderman stood at another crime scene. Again was foiled by himself and the police. He notice quickly that Doc Ock had fled the scene. So deciding on his feet than rather with was his mind was saying he swung around town looking for another sight where Doc Ock may have been. He decided to hang out on a rooftop hoping that Doc Ock deiced to surface to the top.

"Man how long is the going to take," he muttered." MJ is going to be so mad at me. What time is it? Yikes, it's all ready two in the morning… I guess I better retire." Spiderman or not, he knew that he need some sleep before he headed to work in the morning. Swinging back to the crime scene for one last look, a glint of metal caught his eye. _Great a dark alleyway… Ock has to be hiding there waiting for me to be gone._ He thought, but what he saw wasn't what he expected.

Otto was lying on the ground curled into a small ball. Soft sobs came from the trembling mess of flesh and metal. The tentacles seemed to be on guard as if to keep someone away. As Spidey got closer he noticed that Otto's clothes were shredded or missing. His beloved trench laid in a puddle discarded. Tears and claw marks tattered the favorite cloth. Spidey picked up what was left of the trench, not knowing what happened or even how to approach him.

"Doc? Otto…" Spidey gently tried to lay a hand onto his shoulder. Otto immediately thrashed away screaming.

"NO! LEAVE ME ALONE! IT HURTS!" Otto sobbed at the top of his lungs. Spidey jumped back in shock. He didn't expect something so, well primal out of Otto. As Otto blindly got up and tried to hide in the corner, blood and semen dripped down his thighs. Spidey quickly saw the blood and put two and two together. _MJ is going to hurt me for this but I don't want him to be worse off._ Spidey thought.

"Otto, hey it's me Spiderman… Come on you know I won't hurt you… Well disregard what I just said… Otto…" Spidey held his arms out to show that he wasn't going to be a threat, but he honestly didn't know how to act around a rape victim. Otto however heard the softness of Spidey's voice, coaxing him to trust the superhero. Otto, fear fully induced crawled into Spidey's arms whimpering. Spidey held onto Otto in a tight, but calming hug. Rocking him back and forth, Spidey watched Otto's eyes droop to sleep.

Gently Spiderman wrapped Ock's trench around his naked form, being extra careful of the tentacles. Being careful of how Otto was being carried, Spidey headed home to MJ with one unexpected guest.

Mary Jane stood there watching her future husband attend to his archenemy. She didn't know how to react. She was mad at Peter for bring Otto Octavius into there home, but after seeing the state he was in, she began to really worry.

"Who would do this to him? Okay aside of the normal enemies that he has… I didn't think anyone would do such a vile thing… To a man… To him…" She stuttered as she grabbed a couple of cloths and a basin of water as Peter gently check him for injury. Light moans slipped out of Otto's mouth, but he never woke. Mary Jane gently cleaned the blood and semen way from his legs. Peter grabbed a blanket and covered him. His tentacles sat in a chair beside him.

"Now we just wait. He's not going to handle this too well." Peter responded after sitting next to Otto. MJ smiled lightly as she grabbed a pack of cards. They sat next to Otto for hours, but he still didn't wake. Peter frowned at MJ when they decided that they both needed sleep. So reluctantly Peter and MJ went to bed to get the much-needed rest.

"NO! NO! LEAVE ME ALONE! DON'T TOUCH ME THERE! IT HURTS! NO! NO!" Otto screamed. MJ not think so clearly ran into the room that he was sleeping in. Sobbing loudly, Otto wildly reached out for someone. MJ gather Otto into her arms as he began hysterically cry. "I want my mommy… Why me? I'm so scared." He sobbed wildly. Otto climbed as much as he could into her arms, seeking warmth and protection from the demons that haunted him. Peter walked into the room tiredly wiping his eyes. Otto slowly calmed down awake and alert, realized one; he sat in MJ arms and two; he noticed that his boxers were soaked. Looking away from MJ he blushed with embarrassment.

"Hey Doc… How ya feeling?" Peter asked gently. Otto looked up in shame. He couldn't believe that he did something so childish as peeing in his bed. Let alone calling out for someone to hold him.

"Peter… Um… Thanks…" Otto stuttered as he stood. He stared at his feet, embarrassment flooding his thoughts.

"Hey what's wrong? Ouch!" Peter asked as MJ elbowed him. "I didn't deserve that."

"It's okay… So you had a little accident, I can clean it up." MJ gently spoke trying to get him to look up. A stray tear dropped to the wood floor.

"Jeez Otto you just went through hell… Things happen." Peter tried to reassure him. A couple more tears fell to the floor as he tried to wipe them away.

"I'm not five anymore… I shouldn't be doing something so childish." He shakily spoke. Peter smacked his forehead.

"Otto you just had been raped. You may not have as much control of your body as you think." Peter spoke quietly. Otto looked up and all the color in his face left him. His stomach lurched and his hand flew up to his mouth trying desperately not to vomit right there. MJ hurried him into the bathroom as he began to puke.

"I don't think he was ready to confront what had happened to him yet." MJ spoke frankly. She grabbed clean bedding and had Peter help her with Otto.

"This is going to be the longest day of my life." Peter sighed.

TBC…

****

Author's Note: If ya want to see what happens to Otto, Peter, and MJ; I would love to have reviews… However be nice, this is my first Spidey fic. R&R.


	2. Chapter 2

****

Author's Note: Okay before I get too far in this story, here's the deal with our beloved Otto Octavius. He's a mix of the Otto in _Spiderman 2_ – like the scene that he knows that Peter and Spiderman are the same, but he keeps quiet with the knowledge, and He's the Otto in _Spectacular Spiderman: Countdown_ – Mainly because I loved the way he was and looked. The whole black gothic thing made him look hot. Now I want to thank all those who reviewed and what not… On with the story.  
**Rating:** R (this chapter may be graphic on the accounts with Otto and him remembering).  
**Disclaimer:** I don't own Marvel or Otto… But some days I wish I owned Otto…

****

Angel of Darkness, Angel of Light

By Crys Skywalker

Otto didn't sleep as well as he hoped. Soon as he awoke from the nightmare, MJ was already there to comfort him. He felt embarrassed by the incident last night. And now it's morning, unfortunately for Otto. His inky black hair stuck to his face and his tears felt like glue to his face. His eyes were sensitive to the morning light, slowly and determined his hand looked blindly for his glasses. His hand touched another hand and he began to panic.

"Is this what you were looking for Otto?" Peter gently placed the glasses onto Otto's nose. Otto started to Hyperventilate. "Hey Otto it's me Peter… I'm not going to hurt you." Soothingly Peter rubbed his back, trying to get Otto calm down. Otto opened his eyes and noticed that his dark glasses were already on his face. The trembling in his body started to lessen.

"S-s-s-sorry…" Otto whispered, not trusting his voice. He curled deeper into the bed.

"I should be sorry… Anyway I came to see if you woke up yet. You want to get up and get some food in you stomach?" Peter smiled lightly at Otto. Otto thought for a while, as a large rumble from his stomach answered the question.

"I guess I am hungry…" He chuckled. "Is MJ cooking?"

"Yeah Doc. It's her cooking not mine…" Peter smiled. Otto flinched at the Doc part.

"Please can you call me Otto… I don't want the Doc Ock thing while I'm here." Otto asked.

"Yeah sure." Peter helped Otto up a bit. That's when he noticed all the claw marks that marred Otto's body. He was bruise and battered all over. Peter couldn't believe the condition that Otto was in. Slowly Otto reached for his torn up trench. As he pulled it over his body, he saw all the rips and tears that marred the black trench. Tears began to fill Otto's eye.

"Why me?" He whimpered softly. MJ walked into the room noticing that Otto wore the black trench to cover up his body. She saw the tears that slid down Otto's face.

"Otto? What's the matter?' she asked softly not to startle him. Otto jumped even with the fact that she spoke so softly. He darted covering his eyes and running into the bathroom. MJ and Peter slowly followed, not knowing what Otto was doing.

Otto stared at himself in the mirror. It was a tiny bathroom, but there was a very large mirror that made the room look bigger. He saw all the claw marks and bruises that was scattered through his body. Last night was hell for him. Slowly he allowed his mind recalled what happened.

__

Flashback: **(Warning: If you cannot handle rape I suggest that you should not read this flashback – this contains graphic situations)**

__

Otto thought that Venom was going to beat him into submission, he wasn't far for the truth. Venom chose not to say anything. In fact all Otto heard was his screams and Venom's deep sadistic breathing. Venom drew blood from his sides. Three of the actuators were completely broken and inoperable. Venom had already discarded or ripped off most of the clothes that were on him. Holding his arms together above his head, Venom began to use Otto as a punching bag.

"Y-y-y-you're going to want to die, boy." Venom hissed. Otto felt the tears fall from his face as he saw Venom begin to stroke himself. He knew that Venom was beginning to get off on beating him into submission. Otto began to squirm, trying to get away from the evil sadistic bastard. Otto thought that he had a well place kick as he heard a grunt by Venom. Venom turned him around and began raking his claws into the back of Otto.

Venom began to lick the side of his face as he humped Otto. Otto began to loudly sob.

"NO! NO! NO! I DON'T WANT THIS! PLEASE HAVE MERCY! NO!" Otto sobbed. Venom grabbed his plump rear and thrust his large erection into Otto. Otto screamed and blacked out from the pain.

When he awoke he found that he was alone, deeply hurt emotionally and physically, and scared out of his wits. Tears flooded his eyes as he started to sob.

He saw the tears that began to flow. How weak he was and the fact that he allowed such a thing to happen disgusted Otto. He punched the mirror in front of him, shattering into many tiny pieces.

"Hey big guy… Stop that you're going to hurt yourself doing things like that." MJ walked into the bathroom. Otto looked at her blankly. There was a very vacant expression from his eyes. He didn't even register that his hand was bleeding. Peter stayed behind MJ making sure that Otto wasn't going to flip out. MJ gently touched his injured hand. Otto finally responded.

"Oh, my… I remember what happened… No! I never wanted that to happen." Otto had a haunted expression. MJ pushed the black inky strands out of his glasses. Sympathy and compassion filled her face.

"Of course you didn't dear… Why would you think such a thing?" She tired to get Otto out of that haunted looked he was stuck in. Otto shook his head, realizing that he wasn't acting himself.

"Sorry…"

"Don't be. We'll replace that mirror later." Peter spoke. Otto looked down noticing that the blood was trickling down his legs again. MJ and Peter noticed it too.

"I think I need to go see a doctor about this." Otto spoke softly. MJ nodded to the response. Peter coaxed him to lie onto the bed in his bedroom.

"Here lay down on your stomach. What I'm going to do is take care of the minor bleeding. You need to eat, and then we'll get you to the doctor. Okay?" Peter gently talked to him. Otto nodded his head not really wanting to say anything. He was still really embarrassed for being so needy and unable to control the quicksand of depression.

"Tiger, let me do this… Otto may not like men touching him like that yet." MJ spoke. Peter nodded.

"I'm going to fix the table. When you to are finished come on down and we can have breakfast." Peter spoke as he left the room. After he left Otto seem to seriously relax. MJ gently rubbed his shoulders.

"I need to fix my actuators. Venom destroyed them…" Otto stopped realizing that he just revealed who raped him. MJ looked at him startled.

"Venom… Eddie Brock did this to you?" She looked at him as he tried to hide from her piercing gaze. "He did all of this to you…"

"Yes." He whimpered. "All of it…"

"Why?"

"He hates me… I don't know why, but he wanted me to suffer…." Otto started to curl up which caused him to bleed more. MJ lightly and deliberately got Otto to relax.

"Come on. Let's get this done so that you won't have to worry about getting blood everywhere." MJ coax him back to being on his stomach. She removed his boxers as softly as possible. Otto still winced in pain, but say nothing. She pulled out some baby wipes and set them next to Otto. Looking at him she got up and turned to the closet. This made Otto extremely nervous. He couldn't see where she went and in the position that he was in, he felt vulnerable. MJ walked back and noticed quickly the change in Otto body expressions. Fear radiated from him. A fear that something was going to hurt him again. Otto wasn't known to show any signs of weakness before, but now the fear he had control him.

"Otto here I think this will help you a bit." She set one of her favorite teddy bears in his line of sight. She returned to her task at hand, looking up to notice that the bear was tightly clutched in Otto's arm. As quickly as she could she took care of the blood. Bandaging up his anus and a few claw marks on his hips, she gently pulled his boxers back on. Otto hid his face with his inky black hair not wanting to see the expression of disgust on her face.

"Okay it's all done. Here wear this for now." MJ smiled as Otto looked at the sweatpants and tee shirt she handed him. He opened the shirt and laughed. The saying that was on it said: "In my little world you don't exist." He noticed that the shirt was an extra large. He looked at her wondering why she had such a large shirt. Neither her nor Peter were large enough to wear a shirt like that. She noticed the suspicious look that crossed Otto's face.

"Don't worry, Yeah it's not mine. It's one of my girlfriends' shirt. You'll get a chance to meet her. You and her actually have a lot in common." MJ replied.

"She sounds to me a handful…" Otto remarked. MJ smiled noticing that Otto's normal sarcasm was returning.

"Yeah, well she is and to warn you, she's kind of followed your career and love you to death…" MJ spoke quickly. Otto stared at her.

"Come again?" Otto laughed a bit.

"Okay, here… She's obsessed with you." Otto smiled after MJ said that. MJ saw the genuine smile coming out of Otto. "Come on, let's not make tiger wait any longer. And I'm starting to get a tad a bit hunger too."

Otto smiled and hobble quietly out the door. Soon he'd be at a doctor and this whole day can just go away… Or at least that's what thought. Peter sat at the table already having most of the food out and was sitting a reading the Daily Bugle. He looked up noticing that Otto was hobbling down the stairs slowly.

"Sorry that there isn't much on food, but we really didn't know what you like to eat so there's just all sorts of stuff for you." Peter spoke. Otto smiled graciously. He was glad that Peter didn't mention the fact that he wasn't doing so well. Otto stared at all the food. His stomach lost all of the dinner, which wasn't much to begin with, and this made him hungrier. He sat slowly and looked up. He felt weird. Here sits his arch-rival and he acting like they've been friends for years. Yes he knows that Spiderman and Peter Parker are the same, but he still could get why he was being so kind.

"Can you clarify something for me? Why did you not leave me there last night?" Otto had to ask. He wasn't mad, but just terribly confused.

"I wasn't going to leave you there like that. If anyone else found you like that they might have taken advantage of the situation and might have raped you again. I've seen what that can do to someone…" Peter dropped off what he was saying. MJ picked up where he left.

"That girl that I told you about, with that shirt…" She pointed to the tee-shirt. Otto nodded. "She was also a rape victim. She came to me after it had happen for help. The only problem was that wasn't the first time that it happen to her… She didn't tell me until later." Otto's jaw hit the floor. He didn't realize that the two of them had experience with dealing with this delicate subject. Now he understood why they were cautious with what they did, but yet allowed him to act himself if need be. He sat in silence for a bit staring vacantly at his food that was before him. He was about to say something when there was a knock at the door making him jump, causing the chair he sat in, to fall to the ground.

"Tiger get the door! Otto it's okay… Calm down, nothing is going to happen honey…" MJ abruptly tried to get Otto to settle out. Otto darted out the room. Blindly looking for a room that he could hid in.

"I've got the door." Peter yelled.

TBC…

****

Author's Note: I want to thank Moonjava for the review that I received, I'm glad that you like it so far and I hope that you keep reading. Aside of the one reviewer, I'm there are others that are reading this story. I have a really warped mind, but I'm hoping that you all are enjoying this story. R&R… Let me know what you all think.


	3. Chapter 3

**Author's Note:** As you can tell it's taking me longer to write a chapter than normal. Sorry to everybody who is reading this. I've been really busy and forgot how I was going to approach the next chapter. Hopefully the wait was worth it. So On to the story….  
**Rating:** Well they changed the system, but this is an R fic because of the content. I strongly advise that if you cannot handle the subject matter than to stop reading.  
**Disclaimer:** Well you all should know by now… Amber is mine however.

****

Angel of Darkness, Angel of Light

By Crys Skywalker

"Yo, Peter what's cooking?" A young girl with dyed black hair walked through the door. "It smells like bacon… Ya got company over dude?"

"Yeah something like that…" Peter sluggishly laughed. He allowed her to walk into the apartment. She smiled as she walked over to the table. Looking at all the food, she began to drool.

"Can I?" As she pointed to the bacon. Peter laughed.

"You dog Amber! It never ceases to amaze me how you always find the bacon." Peter sat in his chair as she grabbed a couple of pieces. She looked at all the plates and notice very quickly that there was one too many.

"Where's Mary Jane?" She asked smiling. Her implanted fangs glistened in the morning light. Peter shook his head.

"Do you always wear those?" He pointed to her fangs.

"What? They're apart of the outfit. You cannot be Goth without the vampire fangs… or really cool extra arms for that matter." She hinted. The juice that Peter was drinking was abruptly sprayed out. "Dude, not cool!"

"What are you getting at exactly? I know you girl… You're a genius and I know that brain of yours is up to something?"

"Peter, how dare you think so little of me, but in that case… Where's Otto? I know he's here." For the second time that day Peter swore he was going to choke.

"And how the hell did you find that out?"

"How do you think… Otto is all over the news; but nobody, even Spiderman, knows where he is… Which means something has happened and he's hiding here for some reason. What happened to him? You know that I like him." Amber scoffed at the fact that Peter never seemed to figure out stuff as quick as she did.

"If you like him so much why don't you partner up with him… It could do some good for the both of you!" Peter was astonished by her quickness.

"You know that Otto prefers to work alone!" she yelled back. MJ walked into the room; Peter gave her an odd look.

"Amber! What are you doing here girl? I thought you were in Albuquerque?" MJ hugged her friend. Amber smiled.

"Oh, you know the usual. Stupid monkey conventions… Man if I were them I'd leave my corporation alone. But they think all these meeting are going to get them into the door. Yeah right. Didn't Pete tell you I was here? I told him yesterday… Then I hear the Otto gets himself into trouble again and this fool won't tell me shit!" Amber rambled. MJ laughed. She knew that her friend was no where close to an idiot.

"No. He seem to forget to tell me that you were back in town. And I see that you still keep up with your favorite scientist. Otto is in trouble. But I don't know if he's ready to meet you yet." MJ spoke. Peter stood up angrily.

"Why did you just tell her that we know where Otto is?"

"Dude keep your pants on! Have even read that paper yet?" Peter nodded no. Amber pointed to the headlines that she was hinting on. Otto was on the front. '_Doc Ock Raped?_'The headlines blared in all caps. "Unfortunately, everybody got their sources and JJ seemed to get information about what happened to Otto. I'm just really worried about him that's all."

"MOMMY! HELP! I'M SCARED!" A screamed came from the closet. Amber and MJ looked at each other. Peter walked over to the girls as the sobbing was loudly heard through the closet. Amber started walking towards the door. MJ grabbed her arm to stop her approached.

"No Amber… Don't approach him yet. He's having flashbacks and he reacts really bad with people he doesn't know yet. He's doing what you used to do." MJ warned. Amber's eyes went as wide as saucers.

"It really happened. He was raped?" Peter nodded by Amber's question. "Oh my…" She walked to the couch, sat down and held her knees to her body.

"Times like this I wish I was a girl. Great! He's been raped by a guy just like her and they are both being affected by this." Peter was exasperated by the reaction of Amber. MJ looked at him with the same look on her face.

"Well I guess you need to stay with her… I need to get Otto's panic attack down. Once he manageable we can work this out better. Amber, honey, are you going to be okay?" MJ asked as she gracefully walked over to Amber. Amber looked up at her with one of the saddest expression on her face.

"I can't believe that Otto had to go through what I had too. And with all the abuse that he went through when he was younger, that's so not cool." Amber muttered. She looked up. "Can I help in anyway?"

"Um, Why don't I first settle Otto out. I think there was an old costume that scared him." MJ suggested. Amber smiled. Peter sat on the couch beside her as MJ walked out of the room. He got Amber's attention and smiled lightly at her.

"Sorry that when you finally met Otto that it isn't the best of circumstances. I found him last night all severely messed up and I had to get him out of there. He's really embarrassed by the way he's currently acting. Just be careful, tread lightly, he's really nervous and terrified." Peter explained.

"Does he at least seem that he's going to recover from this?" Amber asked.

"Well I'm hoping that he's going to recover from this better than when he got his arms and lost Rosie. He's got major nightmares though. I think we got a little to almost no sleep last night."

"Ouch…" Amber winced. She looked up with Peter as MJ gently coached Otto to sit on the armchair. He stared blankly at the floor. His inky black hair stuck to his sweaty face. MJ turned to Peter.

"I need to do some laundry… Otto did it again and I better get him some clean clothes. I gave him a pair of my father's sweats so that should help."

"He did what again?" Amber tired to get eye contact with Otto but Otto shied away from her gaze. He whimpered a bit.

"LYNN! Stop that." Amber flinched from MJ's angry snapping.

"You never call me that… What did I do wrong?" Amber shied away from Otto.

"Here eat the rest of this and shut up." Peter smugly rubbed in. Amber stuck out her tongue and started to eat the rest of the bacon. However Otto didn't find the food appealing one bit. Looking up he whimpered a bit. His hand flew to his mouth.

"Bathroom, now!" Otto squeaked out at Peter. Peter got the picture quickly and ran him to the bathroom. Amber sat there with an odd look in her face. Retching was heard from the bathroom.

"So not cool. I'm not eating now… Bummer. Otto, are you going to be alright?" Amber yelled to Otto.

"That hurt. Who are you?" Otto muttered to the new female that he didn't recognize.

"You know that woman that we were telling you…" Peter set a hand on her arm. "Otto meet Amber, Amber this is the scientist that you are closely fond of."

"Hey ya dude!" Amber waved to Otto and then extended a hand to him. He shook it trying to figure her out.

"What do you do for a living?" Otto asked. Since he was stuck with her in the same room it was vital for him to find out her intelligence. With a smirk he noted that she only looked to be eighteen.

"Well I have a multi-million dollar computer company that I own. And on the side I dabble in psychics and Paleontology. I have three inventions that NASA is currently seeking funding for." Amber proudly pointed out. Otto's jaw hit the floor he didn't expect that one bit. She wasn't around here as he so thought. And for a bonus for him she was actually intelligent. He liked that the most.

"How old are you?" Otto glared deeply trying to figure her out.

"Twenty-five. So I take it you didn't expect that either?" She giggled at his expression. He nodded no.

"And you're here why?" Otto squinted in the light.

"Pete he needs his sunglasses. I'm here for stupid monkey business. I hate to leave New Mexico…It's way too stuffy here." She looked out the window.

"Well it's home… Leave it alone!" Otto muttered in anger. Peter handed Otto's sunglasses to him. He flopped down, and that's when Amber finally noticed that he didn't have his arms on him. She walked over to him and gently stroked his hand. He started to relax a bit. Tears started to surface from his eyes.

"It won't go away. I can't take the pain. No one will ever want me again. I'm so dirty." Otto whispered to no one. Amber frowned at his reaction.

"Have gone to see the doctor yet?" Amber asked. Otto tired to move away from her.

"It's too embarrassing. He's going to laugh and then turn me in. I can't go back there. I know as soon as I do, they all are going to know that they can abuse me." Otto let the tears of anguish slide down his face.

"You know what? I can talk to my personal physician. He can perform the procedure for you. Would that be better?" Amber suggested.

"I don't know. I'm really frightened of it happening again. I don't want anyone seeing me this way. It's too uncomfortable." He began to shake.

"Do you want me or MJ with you?" Amber hoped that he would say her.

"Hold me, please?" Otto out stretched his arms. She pulled him into a hug and rocked him slightly as she held him. Soon soft snoring was sounded from him. MJ walked into the apartment. She quickly saw that Otto and Amber were asleep in each other arms. She was glad to see that Otto was sleeping soundly. His hand was so close to his mouth that he looked as though he was going to suck his thumb in his sleep. Peter grabbed a camera and took a quick shot of the two asleep.

"I hope she didn't have anywhere to be today… Otto isn't going to wake up any time soon." Peter smiled leaving the two asleep in the large armchair.

TBC…

**Author's Note:** I've decided to put all of my thanks at the bottom. That way I can explain a bit ifs there were questions. Comments and Questions about the story are welcome. Criticism is welcome, but stupid flames are not… Anyway these Reviewers I want to thank especially. Smiles

_To Gab:_ Well I haven't decided that if Otto was going to have any love life after this overly traumatic event. Let see if Otto is going to get over this ordeal or not… LOL j/k. Anyway there is some chemistry there between the two of them, so it is possible. I'm glad that you are enjoying the story. I'm trying to make this not too tacky, but still get a point across.

_To Moonjava:_ Thank you.

_To aleeock:_ I'm going to keep going. Hopefully this is going to be a completed story line; it just may take me awhile. I want this to be not so tacky… Keep reading, and thank you.

Smiles to all the readers out there and please read, review and reply for me. I love to have feedback.


	4. Chapter 4

**Author's Note:** Hey everybody… I'm back for another chapter finally. Just as a reminder, I realize that Otto is kind of severely OOC. I know this very well, I don't mind the reviews, But I find it kind of tiresome to those who constantly disregard the fact that I have stated the Otto is going to be OOC. But anyway, I'm back for another chapter. **Rating:** Well they changed the system, but this is an R fic because of the content. I strongly advise that if you cannot handle the subject matter than to stop reading.**Disclaimer:** Well you all should know by now… Amber is mine however.

**Angel of Darkness, Angel of Light**

_By Crys Skywalker_

Amber awoke first, noticing that Otto was still very much asleep. She gently moved off of him making sure he didn't awake. Looking at she noticed the scars, but mostly she could tell prior to the incident, he wasn't sleeping well. The rings under his eyes really proved the lack of sleep. He curled tighter into the chair leaning back more in the recliner. He snored a bit, letting Amber know he was still asleep. Adjusting to her surroundings, she realized that she was only asleep for about an hour, so she was satisfied that Otto remained in a peaceful sleep. She stepped away quietly looking for something to do. MJ was in the kitchen cleaning the mess.

"Hey MJ, where's Pete?" Amber asked leaning on the door jam. MJ jumped and looked behind her. Grabbing at her chest she started laughing lightly.

"I swear girl you should have been a ninja. Don't sneak up on me. I didn't even know that you were awake. Pete left for work he'll be back. So is this you're day off more or less…" MJ replied. Amber nodded looking absolutely bored. MJ looked at her knowing she was up to something. Being a genius, boredom will hit her easy and then the trouble follows her. Amber smiled and walked over to her bag. She grabbed her tools and headed to the guest room.

As she entered, the last remaining arms that were active moved and went to defensive mode. She looked and smiled. Otto always very thorough in his work. The AI was still working fine, but the two other arms were smashed and broken.

"Hi boys…. Otto is asleep, you mind if I fix you up. Otto might want you back to normal." Amber spoke softly as she patted one of the arms. The arms seem to accept her, so she sat down and began to pull out her tools.

***

_You are so worthless. Look at you sitting there. Are you going to cry Otto, proving to me how pitiful you really are._

**Father, no. Don't do this to me. I'm scared. I need someone that will love me.**

_Love, when did you deserve that. Look at your mother, the wench that brought you into this world. You don't need love, she gave it to you and you walked away._

**No… father I didn't abandon her. I love her. She's my mom.**

_Yes you did, and look now here you are crying wanting protection._

**No. No. I'm not weak… I don't need protection.**

_But I s-s-strive on your f-f-f-fear Otto Octavius…_

**Oh god, no… Stay away from me. I don't want you to touch me.**

_O-o-otto you f-f-feel s-s-s-so-o-o good, you taste v-v-very s-sweet. Eddie want's you to f-f-feel his love._

**NO! NO! I DON'T WANT THAT… PLEASE STAY AWAY FROM ME. I DON'T LIKE YOUR TOUCH… NO MORE… PLEASE… I BEG YOU….**

***

MJ heard thrashing around from the living room. She went to check on Otto, who was in the middle of a nightmare yet again. Tears feel from his eyes that were clenched shut. He wasn't awake yet, but the sobbing could be heard through the tiny apartment. She gently moved strands of his inky black hair away from his face. Tenderly she tried to get Otto out of his slumber.

"Otto, honey it's okay. You're safe. Please wake up…" she rubbed his arm trying to wake him. Finally he awoke with a scream. Then came the sobs. All he could do is cry. Terror quaked through his body. He wanted to feel safe, but his mind would let it go. MJ pulled him into a gentle embrace, as his crying increased.

"No… No more…. I don't want the pain. Please make it stop." Otto sobbed wildly. He pushed MJ away as hard as he could and ran to the guest room. Even though Amber was in there fixing his arms, he ran into the closet and slid the door shut. His crying and curses could still be heard loudly. MJ walked into the room checking on both Otto and Amber.

***

Amber was almost done when Otto, sobbing wildly, ran into the closet. She saw the tears that washed his white fear ridden face. It was another nightmare and seemed as bad as the ones MJ explained to her. The arms responded to Otto's cries, wrapping themselves around her in fear. Amber guess that Otto wasn't the only one that was severely effected by the traumatic event. Even his "smart" arms acted unreasonable toward people other than Otto. She stood up unsure of what to do, as the sobbing soul slowly quieted.

The arms gradually released the death grip they held on Amber realizing that she was going to help their creator. Whimpers and sniffles could be heard behind the shut closet door. Gently Amber opened the door. There in the corner some squeezing all of his weight into said corner, Otto cried in his hands. He was hiding from a world that despised him in showing any emotion. He was scared like he was a little kid again.

MJ walked up to Amber and gently laid a hand on her shoulder, with a sad smile handed her the teddy bear that Otto held onto at breakfast.

"He needs this to calm down, right now he doesn't see us, just the abuse." MJ replied. Amber nodded as she took the toy. "Pete told me that Otto hinted a long time ago that his family didn't treat him well. There is a possibility that he regresses when he suffers any trauma. That is why Pete and I are watching him. That and the fear that the authorities my take advantage of his unique situation."

"No kidding, a supervillian raped… yeah anyone would love to get their hands on him." Amber cynically replied. She held out the plush to Otto. He looked at her warily. Then from nowhere Amber laid on the ground having troubles breathing, as a sobbing large man tackled her for dear life. Otto shuffled around so Amber could breath again, but refused to let go.

"I will let you be." MJ smiled as she left the room.

TBC…

**Author Notes:** Okay so I have been a bit lazy and not updated in a while…. Sorry to everyone who wanted more and waited forever. I'm hoping this chapters is a bit better then the last few. I will hope to update again soon. For those who been reading a great big thank you. J


End file.
